


umbrella for the rain

by livtontea



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, No Incest, Pre-Slash, Umbrellas, diego is soggy, eudora is smart, no beta we die like my hopes and dreams, police academy era, tuapocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livtontea/pseuds/livtontea
Summary: Diego Hargreeves properly meets Eudora Patch one very rainy day. He's running down the streets, because he has a class, and today is not the day he is going to be late to it, dammit.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	umbrella for the rain

**Author's Note:**

> short, shitty, and sakjhfksdhk; just how i like it

Diego Hargreeves properly meets Eudora Patch one very rainy day. He's running down the streets, because he has a class, and today is not the day he is going to be late to it, dammit. He doesn't own an umbrella—the one on his wrist is enough, he tells Klaus when his brother complains about his lack of defense against the rain.

It's not like the rain bothers him. He's waterproof. But Klaus insists that while Diego may be, his clothes certainly aren't.

"Your clothes are dripping," he always says. "You're getting water all over the carpet."

Diego always rolls his eyes. "I don't have a carpet."

"It's the thought that counts. Metaphorical carpet, _mein bruder._ "

Diego's clothes are soaked. The wet fabric sticks to his skin, making it harder to run through the sloshing rain. His hair is dripping water in his eyes, and it's _annoying._ He keeps having to swipe it back, and that slows his down, and _fuck,_ he's going to be late.

Diego rounds a corner a bit too fast, and slips on the wet cement. Thankfully, someone else rams into him, and he successfully stops them from falling face-first on the ground. Less thankfully, he falls flat on his back, an umbrella pokes him in the face (this is why he doesn't carry them, they're a hazard), and a grown woman land on top of him with an _oomph._

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." The woman scrambles off of him. Diego wheezes in response, trying to regain feeling in his chest. Breathing is for normal people (he is not one of those) but Diego can still get the breath knocked out of him. The woman pulls him up by his hand ( _strong,_ he notes) and tries to straighten out his shirt a bit, still apologizing.

"No no, it's fine, I should've watched where I was—"

"Shit, you're soaked—"

"—really it's fine—"

"—fuck I am _so_ sorry I can't believe—"

"Wait." Diego stops and for the first time in this interaction, really takes in the woman's appearance. She's a bit shorter than him, her hair tied in a neat ponytail at the back of her head. Her leather jacket is damp in places, where her umbrella didn't stop the rain. _"Patch?"_

"How do you know—" She frowns, squints at him. "Holy shit, _Hargreeves_?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm on my way to class!"

He doesn't know Patch, not really. She always sits on the other side of the room from him, but she's often the first one to answer questions. She's notable enough for him to remember her name.

"Hey… you're soaked. Why don't you have an umbrella?"

Diego realizes how he must look, wet and dripping on the concrete. A droplet rolls down his nose and he feels himself wince.

"I, uh—I don't need one."

"You _what?_ You're drenched."

"Yeah, that's fine, it's no big deal."

"Oh god, just shut up. Here." Patch tips her umbrella, inviting him under.

"Oh. Um. You're sure you want me to—?"

"Just get in here, we're going to be late."

They are late. Patch sits next to him for their shared class, and Diego thinks, maybe he's okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr @seven-misfits and if u want u could also comment i'd appreciate that <3 ty for reading!


End file.
